Spy Rise's adventure
by Darkfire374
Summary: Made for JaneShenanigans! When Spy Rise finds himself trapped, he must team up with the most annoying Skylanders. Will they be able to escape this troll prison? Rated T for violence


"Ugh…" Spy Rise groaned as he awoke. "Where am I?"

He got up and examined the area around him. He was in some sort of chamber. It was a cubic, large room with no windows, just an iron door and a simple light bulb hanging above him. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Great. Just great." He told himself. He tried to remember what had happened before all of this. He failed. "Might as well wait." He said.

He noticed a bed a few feet away from him. "Are you serious? Don't leave me on the floor!" he yelled. He knew somebody must be watching from somewhere. He sat on the bed and waited.

Hours passed, and nothing really happened. Once he felt that no one was going to appear, the door opened. Spy Rise wondered what would come up when he walked through that door. He finally decided to see what was on the other side. And he soon regretted it.

"Spy!"

Freeze Blade and Trigger Happy ran (or should I say skated, in Freeze Blade's terms) towards Spy Rise.

"Kill me now." Spy Rise said with a sigh.

"Chill out dude!" Freeze Blade said with a snicker. He put his elbow on Spy Rise's shoulder and asked,"Do you know where we are?"

Spy Rise shook off the ice cat's elbow and said, gruffly, "No. I would have thought you knew. That was a mistake."

"Hey, don't be giving me the cold shoulder!" The ice cat joked.

Spy Rise swore under his breath. "Just leave me alone."

"Hey, you can't leave a Skylander! Skylanders need to stay with the others, no matter how much they don't like it!" Trigger Happy scolded.

Spy Rise sighed again and asked them if they knew what had happened. Surprisingly, they did.

"We were fighting a bunch of trolls at Mudwater Hollow, and one of them knocked you out. Since we were a Skylander down, they overpowered us and they locked us up in here." Freeze Blade explained to Spy Rise.

"W-We got captured?" Spy Rise stuttered. "But- But that's impossible!"

"Considering the circumstances, I think it's possible." Trigger Happy told the spider robot.

Spy Rise glared at Trigger Happy, and the gremlin backed up behind Freeze Blade.

"Let's just get out of here before somebody gets murdered." Freeze Blade said.

The trio walked away from where Spy Rise awoke, and soon, they got hungry.

Trigger Happy's stomach growled, and so did Freeze Blade. Spy Rise was a robot, so he didn't need to eat, but he got frustrated with their constant complaining.

"I'm huuuuungry!" Trigger Happy groaned.

"Just wait." Spy Rise said, annoyed.

"But I'm-"

"JUST WAIT!" Spy Rise screamed.

The gremlin practically jumped out of his fur. Freeze Blade jumped too, hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ow!" he exclaimed. The metal rattled and echoed throughout the tunnel. "Freeze! Be careful!" Spy Rise scolded.

"Me? You're the one who yelled!" Freeze yelled. The two started to argue. Trigger Happy looked through the tunnel and saw two figures talking to each other. Trigger Happy called them. "Hey, over here!" When they turned to face him, he realized they were trolls. More specifically, Cadet Crushers.

"Uh, guys?" Trigger Happy said to his still arguing teammates.

"NOT NOW!" they screamed simultaneously.

Trigger Happy ignored them and started firing. It took a couple of hits to get the first one, and the second one got scared and ran. The two stopped arguing to see what was happening. "There aren't any trolls," Freeze Blade told the red-furred gremlin. He just sighed and kept on walking.

"Are we there yet?" Freeze Blade asked. Spy Rise rolled his eyes and plainly said no. The trio had been walking for a while and had only stop to fight, sleep or eat (some of the trolls would drop food).

"How long has it been since we got captured?" Trigger Happy asked.

Spy Rise stopped. He was used to them asking stupid questions. But this time, he actually wondered. _How long has it been? _He thought._ Days, weeks, months? _He looked forward: nothing. No doors, windows, anything. Were they trapped forever? No, they couldn't. They're Skylanders, and nothing can stop them. But… they had been walking for what felt like decades.

Spy Rise sighed and finally said, "Guys, we're not going home." This made Freeze Blade and Trigger Happy stop in their tracks. "What do you mean?" Freeze Blade asked.

"It's too late. We've been walking for who knows how long, and the only thing we can do is walk, fight trolls, and sleep. We lost." Spy Rise shuddered when he said those words. _We lost, _the words played like a record in his head. He sat on the ground, depressed.

"No, we haven't." Freeze Blade said, trying to reassure his spider-like friend. "We can still do this. We may have been walking for ages, true, but I know we can't stop, and we won't stop {Miley Cyrus reference LOL}."

Spy Rise still wasn't convinced. "I know it seems like we've lost," Trigger Happy continued for Freeze Blade. "But I know that the other Skylanders are worried for us. Worried for you. Everyone; Countdown, Magna Charge, Sprocket."

Spy Rise was staring at the gremlin, thinking it over in his head. They were right. The Skylanders were worried about them, and if they didn't return, what would happen? Trigger Happy was very popular amongst the other Skylanders, and Freeze Blade does make people laugh every now and then.

And Spy Rise… he was very smart, strong, one of the most dependable Skylanders ever. He was called on almost all of the missions, and he was one of the most popular Skylanders, next to Drobot.

But still, the tunnel they were in didn't show signs of ending, and they were getting tired of fighting trolls.

Spy Rise got up. "Guys…" he said. A look of disappointment came across the gremlin's and ice cat's face.

"Let's do this."

"YES!" Trigger Happy cheered.

Freeze Blade walked over to his friend and said, "I told you we could do it."

Spy Rise smiled and said, "I know."

The trio ran in through the tunnel, taking down any troll that stood in front of them.

"I see the exit!" Spy Rise yelled.

"See? I told you we could do it!" Freeze Blade told him.

But something stopped them- standing between them and the exit were two Life spell punks. And standing behind them were the worst enemies in existence, fire golems. "Uh-Oh," Freeze Blade said. "I'm screwed."

"You and I will get the spell punks. Trigger Happy, you can get the fire golems. GO!" Spy Rise yelled.

They both nodded at him and started fighting. Spy Rise and Freeze Blade both took one life punk, but they kept healing each other, making it hard to kill them.

"Guys, I need help!" Trigger Happy yelled. His health was low, and the bullets didn't seem to do much damage.

Freeze Blade growled. "Spy Rise! Hold them off!"

"No! You'll die!"

"Gee, thanks for the support!"

"Sorry!"

Freeze Blade attacked one of the golems with his ice-boomerang (Don't know what it's called, sorry). It flinched and fell on top of one of the spell punks, killing it.

"Trigger Happy, shoot it!"

Trigger Happy did as he was told and fired until it was just pieces of burnt metal.

Spy Rise killed the other spell punk and the other golem, panting like Hot Dog.

"We did it!" Spy Rise celebrated with a small dance, but the other two were too busy cheering to notice.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!"

Spy Rise opened the doors leading to outside.

Trigger Happy got on his knees and kissed the ground.

"We made it." Freeze Blade told Spy Rise.

"We sure did."

When they got back to Woodburrow, Rufus asked them how their mission went.

"So, Spy Rise, I need you to go to Frostfest Mountains and-"

"NO! No more missions!" Spy Rise interrupted. He walked off to one of the mushrooms to relax.

"What's with him?" Rufus asked.

"Long story." Freeze Blade answered.


End file.
